


the bat & the cat.

by eoghainy



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Bruce Wayne Loves Selina Kyle, F/M, Mostly Smut, Pining, Smut, a bat loves one cat, slight character reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoghainy/pseuds/eoghainy
Summary: desire/dəˈzī(ə)r/noun ;a strong feeling of wanting to have something or wishing for something to happen.verb ;strongly wish for or want (something).
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	the bat & the cat.

**Author's Note:**

> first: i just want to say that i, never, have really liked batman. i'm not going to go into it too much - but i've always found him to be a very dull & very repetitive character, very one dimensional. telltale's batman series has changed that; there are a few qualms i have with the games, BUT, it's so solid all around and i just. i enjoyed myself so much! i wish there was more. ;; 
> 
> second: i am so sorry for awkward evasive smut, but here we are. i had to write something. and uh. this is the result. of an asexual trying to write smut. for the first time in a while. thumbs up? 
> 
> third: i'm gay asf for selina kyle, thank u.

There was naught but centimeters between them. Selina’s green eyes were little more than slants, and Bruce’s gaze couldn’t help but trail down what he wanted most in this moment; her lips. Her lipstick had long since been smudged off, and underneath the black he could see the dusky pink her lips typically were. A pronounced cupids bow, and incredibly plump. _God_ , he was aching to kiss her. She was so close that he could already taste the wine she had been drinking upon his tongue. Every second he spent with Selina was becoming a very poor show of his self-restraint.

After the debate, when they had escaped together, he had held himself underneath strict control in respect for Selina’s relationship with Harvey. He hadn’t kissed her, even though there were only inches between them, and Selina’s eyes had gleamed with a dare, practically _challenging_ him to do it. The want had been there, and Bruce had almost given in; the only two things that had held him back was the very thought of Harvey’s pain at their closeness, and the imminent danger that they were in. It hadn’t stopped him from dreaming about it that night, inappropriately thinking about how soft her lips would be, and what kind of taste she’d carry.

It was wrong to be thinking about Harvey’s girlfriend like this. He had tried to reason with himself that Harvey and Selina didn’t seem all too close, that they were more like new acquaintances rather than partners, but it hadn’t ever touched the knot of guilt that had settled in the middle of his chest. Though, it did help that Selina seemed to be far more attracted to him than she was to Harvey. It helped stir thoughts that perhaps she’d be happier with him – but it didn’t erase the guilt that was beginning to eat him up from the inside out. How could he do something like this with the knowledge that it very well could put Harvey over the edge?

Yet, all of these thoughts of Harvey and of guilt are driven away when finally, _finally_ , their lips meet. Even the small, annoying, Alfred-like voice of conscious in the back of his mind is silenced.

Selina kisses him like a woman on fire and he’s the only water around for miles. Hungrily, Bruce returns the passion of her kiss with his heart in his throat, finding it was all too easy to lose himself in everything that Selina could offer him. She fills all of his senses so utterly, so completely, that Bruce fears what it would be like if she left him now. Her hair is so soft, so silky to the touch, wound tight around his fingers. Her heady scent is cloying his senses, leaving a lasting imprint of a smell that is uniquely _her_ in his nose. When he opens his eyes, he can see her thickly lined lashes fluttering against her skin, and her cheeks are just barely flushed. He can hear the shifting of the couch beneath them, hear her little gasps that are driven out because of _him_. And dear _God_ , she tastes like heaven. Her very presence beside him is driving pleasant sensations straight down to his groin.

Everything feels completely and utterly too fluid as he pulls Selina onto his lap, her bottom landing _right_ where he wanted it and her knees boxing around his thighs. Unthreading his hands from her hair, he slides them down her sides to settle on her hips, and in return hers grasp tightly onto his shoulders. Surprised, Bruce hisses in pain, suddenly reminded of what had just happened to him only an hour ago. He was still very, very sore.

Those pouty lips of hers become even poutier, if that was possible, and she bats her eyes with a faux innocence that nearly makes Bruce groan. “Did I hurt you?” She whispers huskily, silky tongue passing over her lower lip. “I’ll be sure to make it up to you.”

Her hips press down in a certain way against his that makes Bruce clutch at her waist, and a throaty gasp leaves him. The fact that she can elicit such a sound from him is such a surprise; usually, he’s much less forthcoming in bed. Bruce presses his forehead against the lean line of her throat, and his lips fasten to her collarbone, teeth scraping against the thin, tender skin there. She answers him with a groan and an eager rock of her hips, which leads Bruce to abandon his task and seek out her lips once more.

Something like this isn’t at all typical for Bruce. He wasn’t too much of a socialite; even as a young boy, the only friend he’d had was Oz, and even then, that hadn’t lived very long. Once Oz’s mother got committed to Arkham, and his family fell apart, Bruce started to realize the perks of having only adults for friends.

Always having been more mature for his age, Bruce had been no stranger to adult conversations. Before they were murdered, many times Bruce had sat in on conversations that he, most likely, was never supposed to hear. He had even said a few things that he most likely, was never supposed to. He’d liked finding companionship in Alfred, and later then Lucius; they were the only friends he had needed all throughout childhood, his teenage years, and into early adulthood.

When he met Harvey, something in Bruce had given in. A piece in his heavy armor had chipped away, and quickly, Bruce had become quite attached to the loud-mouthed, youthful, charming district attorney that had succeeded in drawing Bruce part-way out of his shell. Harvey’s offer of friendship had been his first relationship with someone his own age, and Bruce had latched right onto one Harvey Dent.

Their friendship had been the missing piece that sustained Bruce, and Harvey made him feel _complete_. It was like the world wasn’t too hard to handle when he had Alfred, Lucius, and Harvey on his side, and there were no more pieces to put back together. Alfred, as Bruce had gotten older and shown no interest in seeking out a partner to fill, began to worry that Bruce would remain a solitary creature for the rest of his life.

So, for Alfred’s sake, Bruce tried dating. He took recommendations from Harvey, women who might be able to deal with Bruce’s high-profile life and the constant media lens he was under, and even found a good woman to have some fun with for some time. It was nice to not be alone, to have someone to come home to at night, to have a person to confide in from time to time. – but it hadn’t worked for him. Whomever he ended up with, they had to understand the truth about him, and how it would affect their lives together.

It was easier, after that, to find intimacies without attachments. He’d play the chivalrous part; dinner, drinks, entertainment – all paid for of course. Then they’d go back to his estate, drink a little more, and Bruce would sate the need within him. It wasn’t a need he fed all too often, for it took vulnerabilities, exposure; things he found he could not risk. But there were times that he just wanted to feel another body beside his, to not feel so achingly lonely anymore.

This was far outside of his typical routine, and Bruce _liked_ routine. He liked waking up every morning to Alfred bringing him coffee and breakfast, getting dressed to go to Wayne Enterprises, working hard all day and checking in on Lucius, coming home and having dinner with Alfred, going out as Batman, getting patched up – bed. Simple. Easy. _Routine_.

Selina had taken that routine and thrown it to the wind. She muddled his mind with passion, desperation, _need_ and pure _want_ , and this was the result. Bruce couldn’t think straight around her. His desires to touch her, to kiss her, to _love_ her, it made his abilities to make decisions murky. She was the cloud that marred his judgement lately, and that’s why they were here. On her couch. Her on his lap, them kissing, Bruce as hard as a rock and Selina tugging at his pants. _She_ was why he was going so far off script and doing something as wild as this.

“Do I have to do all the work myself? Or are you going to undo this for me.” Selina’s sultry voice is right by his ear, and she pulls him back to the present. Her teeth graze long his earlobe, and Bruce’s heart stutters in his chest as she pulls back and peers at him through her thick lashes. Her hands are ungloved, and she toys with the zipper of her suit, allowing it to slip from her fingers and clink against the teeth to draw his attention downwards. Sly kitty.

Bruce doesn’t fall for her ploy. Careful to keep his gaze locked upon hers, he finds a certain level of trust growing between them as he whispers, “I think I’d prefer to watch you.”

Selina lets out a shuddering breath as his words sink in. “A voyeur, huh? Should have guessed, _bats_.” Her fingers coyly start to tug the zipper down, revealing only centimeters of her tanned skin. There’s a slight sheen to it. “Though it isn’t quite gentlemanly to let a _lady_ do all the work.” An inch now. Her cleavage is on display, and already Bruce can tell that she isn’t wearing a bra.

Not that he’s surprised – it just makes him wonder if she’s wearing any underwear. The thought makes him harder than he cares to admit.

“I like to watch, I do; but I promise you, you will not be doing all the work yourself.” His hands trail down her pleather-wrapped hips, and then lower still to grasp at the bottoms of her thighs. In a quick motion, he’s on his feet with Selina in his arms, her legs wrapped tight around his waist and her surprised intake of breath sounding right next to his ear. The noise only serves to push him even further up the wall and makes him more eager to stumble his way into her bedroom.

As they grow closer to her door, Selina reaches around him to twist the knob, and Bruce aids her by kicking open the door with his heel. She’s busying herself with nipping along his neck, leaving bruises that are bound to show up in the morning, and then worrying at them with her warm tongue.

Good lord, she was driving him mad.

Selina wriggles out of his arms and Bruce lets her go reluctantly, watching as she unzips her suit all the way down to her navel. Winking at him, takes his hands and puts them on her shoulders. “Do you want to see me, Bruce?” She asks as she slides his fingertips underneath the pleather. “You’ll have to do this part yourself.”

Heart pounding in his chest, Bruce did as he was told. The pleather was a little hard to peel off, but it comes off of her like a second skin; he’s able to guide it all the way down to his hips before Selina takes over. She shimmies out of the pleather suit and nudges it away with her feet. She’s bared to him, completely naked; but Bruce can’t take his eyes off of hers. Not even as she takes his hand and lays it over her breast.

“It’s your turn, bats.” Selina purrs, her fingers dancing across his abdomen and trailing their way down to his pants. He was still wearing the bottom half of his batsuit. “I think you’re going to have to take this off of you. Seems a bit too . . . _complex_ for me.”

“I thought you were a master thief, and quite skilled at the art of freeing things?” Bruce quips as he sits down on the edge of her bed. Selina’s expression is wry, but watchful, as she follows his movements with her gaze.

Bruce takes off his boots first, and then leans back to slide his armor down his legs. He’s thankful that the batsuit has been able to hide just how aroused he was – boxers do not provide such dignity, if the tent that was currently showing any indication.

“I was beginning to wonder if you were being affected by me,” Selina tries to settle herself on his lap again. Bruce notes that she _is_ wearing underwear, perhaps because pleather had a habit of causing unpleasant friction, or perhaps because she hadn’t known she’d be taking the Batman to bed with her that night. Either way, Bruce only smirks as he as he rolls Selina beneath him. “What are you doing?”

Bruce ignores her question. Leaving her with a parting kiss, he skims his lips down the side of her neck before lavishing her chest with bruising bites, making his path towards her breasts very clear. Teeth grazed against the tenderness of her exposed flesh, creating a path towards pert nipples. Selina gasps as he takes one into his mouth, and then lets out a moan as the other is shown attention by his deft fingers.

“Mm,” she hums, shoulders arching to bare her chest to him. “Bats, you know how to make a kitty purr.”

“Bruce.” Selina looks at him, a startled look in her eyes. Clearly, she wasn’t expecting that. “Call me Bruce.”

Once he has Selina squirming and absolutely driven breathless, Bruce continues his journey down south. He leaves a happy trail of bite marks across her abdomen, until finally, he reaches his destination. Selina is watching him intently as Bruce hooks his fingers around her underwear and begins to tug it down her lean legs. She almost looks _bored_ as he works his way down, leaving the garment caught around her knees.

“Go on then, Bruce, your . . . snack is waiting.” Selina encourages him by opening her thighs wider, unbothered by the awkwardness her underwear provides. She winks at him as Bruce settles himself between her legs, briefly debating on his best approach of attack.

Fuck it, he’s never been one to overthink.

Bruce goes right into his new task, and Selina cries out in surprise, clearly not expecting him to be so brazen. No stranger to the pleasures of women, Bruce quickly seeks out that little nub and focuses all of his attention on it, acutely aware of the tightening of Selina’s thighs around his head. His fingers, idly tracing marks upon her thighs, change course to stroke along her wetness and teasingly press in. Above him, Selina shudders and pushes her hips down hungrily for more.

He doesn’t offer her more. Instead, Bruce takes his time luxuriously teasing and licking Selina to an unhurried, but wondrous climax. His ears are ringing by the time her thighs loosen around his head and his face feels incredibly flushed from her body heat, but he’s quite proud of himself for his ability to please her so.

Her breasts heave on her chest as she catches her breath, forehead glistening with a slight sheen of sweat. Her hands uncurled from the sheets slowly as she came down, pleasured but not yet sated. Selina’s eyes gleam a bright green as she reaches for him, lips swollen from her own ministrations. “Come on, Bruce. You must want to have a taste of pleasure for yourself.”

It was true; Bruce was more than ready to have the favor returned. Though, he had no qualms with leaving _this_ , whatever this was, right here if Selina chose. It’d be an uncomfortable night with this hard-on if she so chose, but it would be worth it just to lay next to her. Just to _sleep_ next to her and see her truly at rest, when there are no masks for her to hide behind. The idea of having her, though, was also a fine one; one that Bruce was finding harder and harder to resist.

“You have any protection?” His voice is hoarse, more so than it typically is. Selina holds all the cunning of a devil in her eyes as she reaches into her nightstand and ruffles around, before she pulls out the foil.

“Allow me, _Bruce_.” Now that he has given her permission to say his name, to be together on a more intimate level, Selina is making damn well sure to put as much emphases on his name as possible. The way she said his name, rolled her r’s, drew out the ce – it was enough to send shivers up his spine.

Her nails bite at his hips, sure to leave crescent shaped marks in his skin come morning. Bruce watches her long legs as she kicks off her panties, and then seeks out her gaze. She holds him, enraptured, and slides his boxers easily down his thighs. Selina doesn’t waver as she cracks the foil open and pulls the slippery plastic out, careful to keep it away from her sharp, dark nails.

The second she touches him, warm fingertips protected by the cool material, Bruce let out a relieved sigh. Her touches are light at first, searching and testing, before growing bolder and more confident as she rolls the condom on from tip to root. Easily, fluid.

Everything with Selina was just so _easy._

Selina kisses him, a welcome distraction as she guides him to lay flat on her bed, slick fingertips firm on his chest. Bruce was not new to this; he knew the logistics quite well, actually. His knowledge, though, didn’t help to ease the knot of apprehension in his chest, settled right next to the boulder of guilt. If he didn’t stop her now while he had the chance, then he was bound to lose his soul to her. There would be no coming back from this; once he had a taste of her, once he _felt_ her, he would be lost. Selina would have him, heart, soul, and body.

She sinks down onto him, and Bruce is _lost_.

The world narrows down to Selina and the very place they’re joined. She’s warm and tight around him, a perfect place to sheath his aching member. Her nails scrap his chest, playing lightly across the bandage job she had done, and for a startling moment pain and pleasure blur together. She allows him no time to adjust before she’s moving her hips, sharp snaps that leave Bruce with no choice but to hold on for dear life.

There’s a prideful grin playing on the corners of Selina’s swollen lips, and Bruce sees white when Selina reaches behind him to grace sharp nails against his sensitive balls. She’s in complete control of the situation, and a betraying thought wonders if this was her plan all along. Gain his trust, get him in a vulnerable situation, and then strike. Wipe Bruce Wayne and Batman off the map at the same time.

“Bruce, touch me,” Selina moans, her voice calling him back from such a dark thought. Her head is tilted back, throat exposed, and cheeks stained red, so completely vulnerable herself. There was no way a heavenly creature such as her was capable of something like that. She was a thief, yes, but not an assassin. He had to trust that.

Compliant to her request, Bruce loosens an iron grasp off of her hips, finding himself tracing his path back up to her breasts. It’s the right move, for as soon as his palms cup her softness and fingers find her pert nubs, Selina makes such a noise that not even Bruce with his extensive vocabulary can explain.

Oh, she had her fun being the one in control. Now, it was Bruce’s turn.

Recovered enough from the initial sensation of his body becoming one with someone else’s, Bruce rolls him and Selina over, careful not to hurt her. She clutches at his shoulders in surprise, and Bruce exhales his sharp, vulgar curse into the crook of her neck. Apologetically, her fingers card through his hair, and Bruce kisses her marked skin gently in response.

“Quite the silent type, I would have expected more from you.” Selina taunts him. “You’re making me feel like I’m quite the boring lover.”

“I promise you, I don’t need to make noise to let you know I’m enjoying myself.” Unlike Selina’s actions prior, he allows her a moment to calm, to appreciate their newfound position and get comfortable, before his hips start a firm, unyielding pace against hers. Selina’s legs tighten around his waist, ankles locked to keep him right where he was.

Selina’s gasps, cries, and bitten-back moans are the only sounds in this room as she claws at his spine, and leaves deep indents with her teeth on his uninjured shoulder. His forehead is tucked against the crook of her neck, and their skin is slick against one another as Bruce fucks her, hard, passionately, and desperately. Selina is just as much inside of him as he is in her, and Bruce commits every single second of this experience to his memory. There was this feeling that he had that told him this was not going to happen again.

His hands find hers and Bruce laces their fingers together, his skin quite a few shades lighter than her natural olive complexion. She’s squeezing him, knuckles white, as Bruce pushes her hands down onto the mattress, careful to keep her unaware and distracted with pleasure as he subtly shifts to holding both her wrists down with one hand.

“Bruce –?” Selina barely has time to get out before Bruce catches her off-guard.

With his free hand, Bruce slips it between them, fingers stroking her pelvis before finding that nub that he had already worried at. Selina cries out as he touches it, overstimulated, and Bruce answers her with a pleasured sound of his own. Just by their labored breathing, his frantic, stuttering pace and her squirming, he can tell they both are not long.

And when it is too much for Selina and she tips over the edge, a gasping, arching mess, Bruce follows.

* * *

The morning is still. As Bruce comes to, boxers back on and condom disposed of, he finds Selina on the far edge of the bed, back facing to him. She looks peaceful as she sleeps, her face relaxed and young; like she had no worries or fears to carry. Impulse grabs him as he reaches over, fingertips just barely brushing against her skin.

Selina wakes instantly, already on high alert and ready to grab a weapon if she had to. When her gaze falls upon him, she relaxes, but there is a distance between them that was not there the night before. Her green eyes are guarded.

“Way to wake a girl, bats.” Her words sting him as Bruce realizes that they aren’t on a first name basis anymore. She stretches just like a cat would, entire body arched and rolling. “I’m ravenous, aren’t you?”

He could say that he was ravenous for her, try to see if she would take him to bed at least once more, but Bruce doesn’t make the attempt. Instead he nods, heart in his throat, as he starts to work himself up to accept that Selina and he could not have more than this.

“Absoslutely starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> also, this is unbeta'd; i just wanted to get this posted & out there! lmk if there are any mistakes, thank you!


End file.
